Plans for the future
by Shinjai
Summary: Yui's plans for Shinji and humanity. 6th chapter is up.
1. Yui's dilemma

I started thinking about Yui's past and came up with the theory behind this story,   
i don't make any money out of this so don't sue me , anyway i'm a pauper  
- - denotes thought  
  
The year 2002  
  
Gendo and Yui Ikari strolled through a park near their apartment, with Yui pushing a pram and admiring the   
beautiful sunset. However soon Yui's mood saddened when she remembered how the very park they were in  
had been turned into a field hospital after second impact, and the moaning of the dying as overworked doctors  
did what little they had been able to do....  
  
Shaking off her bad mood, she thought of her son Shinji, who was sleeping in his pram with a contented look  
on his young face. She deeply hoped the Dead Sea Scrolls were wrong about the future but she realised that   
was unlikely.  
-At least he won't be alone handling the hard times to come-  
  
"Dear you look worried, is something wrong?" inquired Gendo  
"Just remebering the horror we had to go through during Second Impact," relied Yui " And what the Dead Sea  
Scrolls predict will happen." -Not to mention what the council will do to achieve their goals, I just hope  
my 'modifications' to the Instrumentality project will work....-  
" Well it was good luck that your superiors pulled me out the day before with the data from the expedition..."  
-Luck? I had to promise to personally test the EVAs in order to convince them to pick you to be the messenger-  
" Yes it was lucky wasn't it, dear, too bad the same couldn't be said of poor Misato Katsuragi..."  
"True.. has she improved?"  
"Yes, her physical scars have finally healed but... she still has deep mental scars and she's been mute for  
almost 2 years now..."  
"I respected her father, but what could have made him tamper with the specimen? He would have known the risks  
associated with it the best out of everyone that was there..." ventured Gendo  
-I suspect Seele had something to with that...-Yui thought  
"At least the weather and the earth's magnetic field seems to have stabilised...." Gendo continued  
"Yes dear," replied Yui," I think we should go now, it's almost time for dinner."  
  
As the little family neared the apartment Yui's thought once again turned toward her son and the bleak future  
ahead  
-I've already done a preliminary analysis on the sample, and it's...disturbing... it's nearly human, but more  
importantly what can I do with the knowledge I've gleaned from it? I'll have to fake a report to SEELE,  
because if the old men find out they are going to succeed in causing their third impact, I'll have to dispose  
of the sample and say it "decayed" before i could run an analysis on it..- Yui thought -Yes, I might be able  
prevent the old men from succeeding if I can use what I've learnt about Adam...-  
  
" Dear, what are we having for dinner?" inquired Gendo.  
Yui decided to loosen her dark mood by teasing Gendo about a little known weakness of his, as they entered their  
apartmant.  
"Why, MY favourite, plain sushi with advocado paste.."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO... honey, you know I HATE ADVOCADO!!!!!," Gendo looked at her in horror,"I went the same colour  
as the advocado paste last time I accidently ate some.... and I had irregular bowel control for a month  
afterward...."  
"Well dear, you could always just have instant ramen...." Yui teased  
"Arghhhhh, that's even worse.... what have I done to incur the wrath of the most beautiful woman in the universe?"  
Gendo pleaded in supplication on his knees.  
"Oh stop grovelling, I'll make some tempura udon, miso soup and maybe dole out a cup of sake." Yui replied while  
doing her best not to start giggling.  
"Oh thank you divine goddess of the kitch...OWWW!!!" Gendo cried out as Yui kicked him in the side.  
"Stop inflating my ego or you won't get anything." Yui said in an ominous tone, "and while I preare dinner you  
should give Shinji a bath."  
"Yes, oh holy wielder....." Gendo trailed off as he saw Yui prepare another kick "Umm maybe I should give Shinji  
a bath..."  
"Yes, my HUSBAND, you should go give Shinji a bath before I change my mind on tonight's dinner."  
  
AS Gendo carried Shinji to the bathroom to bathe him, Yui's thought some more about what she could do to  
prevent 3rd Impact from being manipulated. -I suspect they won't believe my report, so I've got to find a way to  
influence the future if they take...drastic steps to prevent me from stopping them.. maybe I should ask Naoko  
about how her work on personality imprinting is going, it just might be the key... and so could the data I gathered  
to making the future a better place when 3rd Impact does occur, especially for Shinji-  
  
  
  
A little fic on what Yui was doing prior to her "accident" and the kind of man Gendo was before it.  
I'll keep writing if I feel that the fic's future chapters are wanted. Mind you I'm a slow writer so it could be up  
to 3 months between one chapter and the next. Any guesses on future plot should only be made to my email address  
so I can privately tell you whether or not you're right. This is the 2nd version of this chapter, revised after I watched  
episode 21 and realised Shinji was born in 2001 and that there wouldn't have been much in the way of comforts until  
at least 2002, also I realised I should paragraph the fic. 


	2. Thoughts

Same as in the intro, no one sue me please. Mind you except for what Yui's plan to  
help "moderate" third impact, I am going to try to stick to the original Evangelion  
Universe and history.  
  
2 Months Later  
  
Yui had been unable to find Naoko Akagi. Given the sheer amount of work that she had  
to do in her lab on Project E. Supposedly everything from the task of reconstructing   
the Angel's DNA to developing a creature controllable by man. Yui worked 13 hours a   
day,yet she somehow found time to go home for Shinji. Yui noticed that Naoko never   
seemed to stop working, except to sleep for short periods. Her only distraction being,  
the few hours her daughter Ritsuko was there, helping and learning from her mother.  
  
-Ritsuko seems unhappy though... understandable given that Naoko never made much time  
to spend with her daughter. Other than teaching her about the Magi system that she'd   
theorised for Gehirn to use- Yui mused as she drove home after a long 14 hours at work.  
She still worried about leaving Shinji in the care of someone else at such a young age but  
Seele demanded that Project E have results within 2 years. Considering that Yui's original  
estimate for the Project was 5 years to build the prototype Seele's timetable seemed ridiculous.  
  
-Well the workload might get a little lighter once Gendo returns from the investigation  
expedition. He'll prove Seele that Adam is dormant rather than resting in preparation   
to attack humanity. They are so paranoid.....- Yui thought   
  
Yui parked her green car in the parking lot next to her apartment block at 9:30 pm.   
In her mind she had been reviewing a way to speed up her work to meet the deadline.   
The fact she had thoroughly analysed the sample Seele had given her and merely needed the  
raw materials to build the prototype Evangelion presented a problem.  
  
-If only it was that simple... Seele have too many capable and loyal bioengineers who  
could go over the reports I've submitted and find the impossible jump from theory to  
practice in Project E if I just build it stright away... but how else am I going to get it  
done? Of course.., Professor Fuyutski.. if he could join Gehirn and help, the project  
could be done within the deadline Seele has laid out... Because he was my superior during my  
days at the university. Seele should not object to him joing us. He is on the investigation team   
with Gendo, but if he found out the truth about Second impact before he joins us... No, he'd  
be silenced by Seele if he tried to go public... I've got to talk to Gendo after he returns.-  
  
"Shinji, your mother's home" called the nanny Yui had hired to look after Shinji   
"You were a good boy while I was gone, weren't you Shinji?" Yui lisped as she picked up and  
hugged Shinji. He happily gurgled at seeing his mother and waved a pudgy hand goodbye as   
his nanny quietly slipped out the door behind Yui, as was her habit.   
"See you tommorrow, Mrs Suzuhara," Yui said as she shifted Shinji to her left arm and prepared  
to cook a simple dinner.  
"Ah Shinji, I hope I'll be able to protect you and humanity from Seele... because if I don't  
who will?" Yui said softly as she prepared a basic ramen using packaged soup with fresh   
ingredients.  
  
The next day  
  
Yui was up and ready for work by 5 am. After quietly letting Mrs Suzuhara in, she gave the  
still sleeping Shinji a quick kiss on the forehead and left for work.   
  
Passing the security checkpoints in the research facility, she broke into a quick gait, catching  
Naoko Akagi as she was going through the door to her own section.  
  
"Dr Akagi!!"  
"Yes? Oh, hello Yui."  
"Hello Naoko, how is your work on the Magi going?"  
"Slowly, I don't receive enough funding to test my theorems on biocomputers as much as  
I wish" Naoko replied bitterly.  
"That's a pity, how about you work on personality imprinting?"  
"That's a different matter entirely, Seele generously provided enough research assistants for  
that project. We've put together a basic method for imprinting personalities, thoughts, and  
directives. Emotions however are suppressed in the process. The organism or computer is incapable  
of feeling emotions after the process. Or at least it is difficult for emotions to surface. Seele  
ordered me to cease work on that project so that's the stage where it stays." Naoko replied with a   
shrug.  
"Well, the funding for Project E is actually more than necessary, so I'd be happy to funnel the excess  
to your Magi project." Yui offered.  
"I'll think about it" Naoko replied barely controlling her anger at the fact that Yui's project got   
more funding than necessary while her own project was underfunded.  
"And could I get a copy of the files on personality imprinting? It's going to be incorporated into  
Project E eventually but I'd like to plan ahead."  
"I see, I could get a copy to you by tommorrow." Naoko slowly said, even more infuriated at realising   
that the only project of hers that had been properly funded had been the one linked to Yui's project.  
-Seele is pouring resources into anything associated with Yui's project and forcing anyone else to   
grovel for funds. This is so unfair!!!- Naoko thought jealously.  
"Thank you, Dr Akagi." Yui said and walked in the direction of her laboratory.  
  
-Naoko's jealous of the funding my research receives compared to her projects. I   
can't really blame her. She hasn't seen the Dead Sea Scrolls and the implications if my project   
doesn't produce results soon. I know which corners I can cut in the research.  
But she could make trouble for me though. I hope she at least gives me the real files on  
personality imprinting. Not only is it important for Project E, but my plan hinges   
on it. I didn't want the emotions to get suppressed however it might actually help in this case.-Yui  
thought   
  
Meanwhile in Antarctica..  
  
"Professor Fuyutski!"  
"I don't believe it! Gendo, you're alive! But I thought you were with the Katsuragi research team   
when the disaster occurred"  
"Yes, I was but fortunately I got recalled to Japan the day before... the incident."  
"Well then Mr Rokubungi.."  
"Excuse me proffesor, but I've changed my name.." Gendo interrupted, handing Proffessor Fuyutski a  
postcard  
"What, a postcard, not a business card?" Kozo Fuyutski said sarcastically as he took the card from Gendo.  
As he read it, he looked up, startled.  
"Ikari? Gendo Ikari?"  
"Yes, Professor, my wife had been wanting me to give you this for some time. Of course she wanted to come  
on this expedition, but we have a child to consider."  
"Well you seem to have done well for yourself, but the people you work for, Seele or whatever, I don't like  
the way they intimidate the Committee."  
"In times like these, an organisation prefers not have hinderances."  
"Damn it Gendo, almost everyone on this expedition is linked to Seele. Were the rest of us just brought   
along for political reasons?" Fuyutski FUMED.  
Gendo remained silent as Fuyutski continued.  
"I know they're up to something and I will find out the truth!"  
  
While the investigation team catalogued the effects of Second Impact on Antarctica and found some evidence  
on the cause, clandestinely Seele's team collected a huge sample that was immmediately put off limits to   
everyone...   
  
Part of that evidence was from Misato Katsuragi, who had been convinced to write down a short description  
of what she remembered. "A giant of light" as Fuyutski put it with "giant wings". But Fuyutski made copies  
of all the notes and briefing folders that were queued up to be shredded at the end of the voyage....  
  
One Month later, at the Gehirn Research facility in the geofront.  
  
-Finally, my plan begins. Using a little bit of my DNA and splicing it with Lillith's DNA, I will make the  
trigger for Third Impact. I'm worried that as soon as the prototype and Test type are finished, the old men  
might dispose of me.... or use me as a bargaining chip so Gendo will follow their wishes as Director of Gehirn.  
This may be humanity's only hope for a Third Impact that doesn't result in the annihilation of humanity or the  
installation of Seele as gods.....- Yui sighed and contemplated the purple horned head in front of her, with   
only a pair of hands and the spinal cord complete   
  
-And this will be the greatest of the Evangelions, Unit 01, with my personality imprinted on it. Fortunately  
the extra funds I have gathered mean I can incorporate better components into it compared to Units 00 and 02,   
even though all 3 are still nowhere near finished. By the growth schedule, they'll be fully grown by 2004...  
It's a pity I had to purposely make so many failed prototypes to cover how much I really know about the Evas...  
Naoko's taken over the construction of Unit00 though, that will mean she imprints her personality onto it, with  
Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu in charge of Unit 02.... Well she's competent but a little too...ruthless-  
  
  
Well there you go, the second chapter of my story, I hope to get this story finished in two more chapters within  
a week or two... And I guess everyone can now guess what Yui's project is... If not you'll have to wait for the  
next chapter 


	3. The beginning...

Same warning as for prologue, I don't claim to own evangelion or the characters.  
  
  
The Year 2003  
  
  
Gendo was tired, but he didn't let his fatigue show, as he rode the elevator on his  
way to get some sleep. He had managed to protect Professor Fuyutski from Seele by   
recruiting him into Gehirn. First he had endured a 5 minute volley of accusations  
about Second impact and the subsequent investigation expedition. But the good  
professor had gone very quiet when he had been shown the Geofront and the incomplete  
Unit 00 prototype. After a minute of silence he had accepted Gendo's offer.  
  
-It would have been easier to have him eliminated but Yui convinced me that he would  
be useful in her project...-  
  
As he opened the door to go in he noticed something was amiss. The light was off in  
the apartment. Confused, he checked his watch.  
-Odd, Yui would have been home by now... Or Shinji's carer would still be here-  
Taking his mobile out, he dialled a number and asked for Yui's location.  
"Doctor Ikari is currently in Lab 303, Sir, she has asked not to be disturbed."  
"Is my son with her?"  
"As a matter of fact, yes sir..."  
  
Lab 303... A place where only Yui herself had access to, a lab where she spent an  
inordinately high amount of time in, considering that her reports on Project E  
suggested that it was in danger of falling behind schedule...  
  
Gendo's curiosity overcame him and he turned back toward the elevator...  
  
In Lab 303...  
  
Yui typed a sequence of commands into her terminal and checked the information on   
her screen. Frowning, she entered a different sequence and sat back, finally smiling.  
-There.. the LCL been purified another 18%, that should be enough to begin accelerated  
growth on Rei until she reaches Shinji's age....-  
  
Suddenly, the door to the lab beeped as it rejected the keycard used to try and gain   
access. Frowning, Yui turned to the security monitor and saw who was at the door.  
  
"Gendo dear, what are you doing here?" Yui asked  
"Yui, let me in please, I wish to see what is consuming the majority of your time."  
"Gendo, it is my business as to what I spend my time doing, you have no.."  
"It is my business, why are you working on this musterious project of yours rather than  
on project E?" Gendo cut in,  
"According to your reports you will be hard pressed to meet the old men's  
deadline, even with Fuyutski's aid."  
"Fine, if you wish to know so badly so be it.." Yui replied as she disengaged the lock.  
  
Gendo strode in, surveying the contents of the room. Immediately, his eyes were drawn to  
the liquid filled tank occupying the center of the room.  
  
"So you have been spending your time doing experiments on cloning, this is unexpected,  
since I would think that cloning yourself would take a great deal less time than this.."  
"I am not doing just simple cloning, this is my way to prevent the old men from attaining  
their agenda and still prevent the cataclysmic 3rd impact that could occur 12 years from  
now"  
"I did not think a single human could make the difference." Gendo said in a mocking voice.  
"This is no ordinary human being, suffice to say she will have as much influence on 3rd  
impact as the evas will if not more." Yui retorted  
Gendo looked at his wife, surprised at the force behind her words. Silently he turned  
around and exited the lab.  
  
Through this, a rather curious Shinji looked bemusedly at the tank filled with orange LCL   
and the young baby in it. Little did he know that he was looking at the genetic equivalent   
of his little twin sister, the focal point of Yui's energies over the past year, the key to   
Yui's plans for the future...  
  
Ok now I've seen enough support to make me reconsider. I will continue this story... And to  
all and sundry DO NOT FLAME ME IT SIMPLY KEEPS ME WARM IN THE COLD MELBOURNE WEATHER. 


	4. Relations...

One month later...  
  
Yui was haggard and very, very tired. Rei's growth had not been uneventful and during the past month Rei had   
shown a number of allergies, one of which was to animal fat of any kind. The first time she had attempted  
to be fed with normal cow's milk, when Rei had reached the physical age of 3, had resulted in a week long period  
where Rei vomitted every 2 minutes and had been dangerously dehydrated. Fortunately the tender care that Yui  
bestowed on Rei as though she really was the daughter she had wanted had aided her recovery. There had been  
other problems when Rei had first been taken out of the LCL just 3 days ago. Her right arm had simply disintegrated  
the moment it had breached the surface of the liquid. Shocked, Yui had quickly immersed Rei back in the LCL. After  
a day of investigation, Yui realised that since Rei had no soul, her body had no bonding. After another day of soul  
searching, Yui hit upon an idea. Or rather a dormant soul. When Gendo had returned from the Antarctica expedition,  
the Seele team had found a mostly intact angel, Lillith, and had handed it over to their own team of bio-engineers...   
But fortunately for Yui, they had been unable to examine it thoroughly before Seele had given her access, ostensibly to   
speed up Project E. By then Yui realised the old men had gotten suspicious of her rate of work and had decided she  
was too untrustworthy to be allowed to analyse the angel first, however they knew fully well that Yui was the best   
bio-engineer in the world and that they could not risk losing her over a vital matter like the analysis of an angel.  
The angel had the ability to send weak telepathic messages to any organism that touched it, and had found Yui worthy  
of guarding at least part of it's soul. This soul had been transferred to Rei's body, and soon Rei was able to get out  
of the tank. On top of that she had spent several evenings wheedling and threatening Gendo into keeping the nature of  
Project T, which is what Yui's project was now called, secret. In the end all it had taken was the threat to contaminate  
all the food at Gehirn and home with advocado extracts...  
  
-Well as soon as Project E has reached the stage they no longer need me I have no doubt that they will make their move  
against me. Good thing I didn't record or write down any data concerning the extra components in all the Units. They   
already know Unit 01 is the only one successfully developed from Adam, but they don't know that this Eva will have the   
ability to function without power for about an hour... but that can only happen when the Eva's soul takes over, I still  
haven't perfected the S2 organs... Won't they be surprised when the Evas are actually used in battle?- Yui smirked at  
that thought. While she had direct control of Unit 01's construction and growth, Unit 00's construction and growth  
had been placed under the care of Naoko Akagi and Unit 02 under Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu's supervision. While Unit 00 had  
been built to the exact standards set out in Seele's orders, Units 01 and 02 were enhanced. Dr Soryu had implemented  
some changes that she had come up with based on Yui's theories, one of which was the changing of the Eva's internal  
arrangement so it could function underwater while using the B type equipment. Unfortunately this change was unusable   
unless the pilot's synch ratio was fairly high.-  
  
She heard a happy cry behind her and turned around to watch Shinji stumble over to where Rei was quietly building a  
house out of letter blocks. -Just because she is going to control Third Impact doesn't mean she can't act like a normal  
child, at least for now. Because Mrs Suzuhara has moved away I don't have anyone to care for Shinji. Luckily he can keep  
Rei company and teach her a little bit about normal living. She needs to be humane to make the right choice when the time  
comes... Besides she is practically his step-sister-  
  
Yui smiled as Rei's perfectly built house came tumbling down as Shinji tried to add another block under the house. Rei  
calmly picked up the blocks and started all over again. The only sign of her annoyance was a quick crimson glare that  
Shinji totally missed, but Yui spotted it. -She looks so intimidating with red eyes, it was part of the genes that also  
make her part angel... Right now the only directive I've imprinted is the most important one of making a choice when 3rd  
impact occurs. It would be risky to imprint anything else, it may obliterate her young mind...-  
  
The phone in the lab began to ring with the tone programmed for calls from Dr Soryu. Yui took one more second to look at  
Shinji and Rei playing then picked up the phone.  
"Hello Kyoko."  
"Hello Yui, how are you doing?"  
"Good, Unit 01 is nearing completion. Just a few more months of growth then it's ready to install the interfaces between  
pilot and Eva."  
"It is? I assumed that the interface development has a long way to go before it would be ready."  
"Technically, it isn't ready. But Dr Akagi believes that it would speed up research if we test the interface and control  
system as it develops. I disagree but the old men are backing her up..."  
"Well that is worrying. Unit 02 is behind schedule, it's completion is set for the year 2005. The nerve linkages between  
the four eyes is tricky, the nerve connections keep getting tangled along the optical trunk. So instead of one optical   
nerve trunk to take signals from all four eyes, I've decided to divide the lower and upper eyes into separate nerve trunks.  
The separate nerves added another 3 months to the growth schedule. The rest is because of the incident when a technician  
accidentally put concentrated hydrochloric acid in the growth solution. Apparently he his hands were very busy at the time."  
"Typical male... How's Asuka? Shinji's growing so fast..."  
"I hear she is growing too. She seems to be getting along very well with my mother in law"  
"Kyoko, you shouldn't neglect her like that. She's still only a little girl, she needs her mother."  
"I know, I feel guilty about it every day. But what choice do I have? I'll make it up to her once Unit 02 is finished and  
the old men stop pushing me around." Kyoko said in a tired voice.  
"Same here, I can just barely keep up with raising Shinji and hiding the fact I have extra data on the angels."  
"I felt honoured that you shared that data with me, it opened up a lot more possibilities for Unit 02."  
"Well, you are my sister after all. If I can't trust you, who can I trust?"  
"True enough, well I must get going, the test of the optical enhancer is occuring in 5 mins."  
"Good luck on the test, it was good talking to you." Yui said before Kyoko ended the call.  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the research building  
  
"DAMN IT!!!!" Naoko shouted in frustration. She had been working on her Magi project on her terminal and had been entering  
her most recent data, when the a hard disk error had forced a restart. Her anger at the lack of funding had reached a   
boiling point. Due to the paucity of the funding, she had been forced to either timeshare one of the SuperCray   
supercomputers or use an older Cray computer. She used the Cray most of the time and had to grovel to use the SuperCray  
when needed. But the Cray was old and it's circuit boards were in a sorry state. Naoko's fury increased even further when  
she remembered Yui had use of not one but FIVE SuperCrays for her new Project T. And she had over 50 technicians to maintain  
them in optimum condition. Naoko was lucky she had seduced a Support section chief to keep her Cray barely functional.   
-I am going to get that smug bitch!!! She has the Committee around her little finger and her husband is the director of  
the facility... I'll get her, how dare she force me to accept her pity!!!! I'm the best scientist here but that bastard   
Gendo isn't passing along the successes I have had onto the Committee. I'll get rid of her and force them to acknowledge  
me. I'll also get her sister Kyoko, she's in on the plot...-  
Naoko suddenly grinned evilly. She had thought of a way to eliminate Yui and Kyoko and become the leading researcher here.  
And all without any significant possibility of getting blamed...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you spot any serious continuity faults, email me. If you have any questions, email me. The next chapter will probably be  
an interlude before the last one where I plan to wrap it all up. I surmised that Kyoko could be Yui's sister which would  
make Asuka and Shinji cousins... 


	5. A cold interlude

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Evangelion, it's characters or concepts. If I did I would be rich.  
  
  
A month later, Gendo's Office in the research center  
  
Gendo was going over the reports on Project E and adjusting the figures on funding for Units 01 and 02. Although  
Gendo was said to have enough ice water to replenish both the Artic and Antarctic ice caps to ice age levels, he was   
scared of one person. Yui. Gendo had originally started dating her to find out about the people that funded her   
research. But soon he found he really did love Yui. She had taught him to care and not to provoke instant hostility  
in everyone he met. But on top of this her drive towards preventing the very men that funded her research had surprised  
and her brilliance in her field of bioengineering. If it involved living tissue, it was done quickly and thoroughly.  
If not for Second imapact, she would have become a millionaire within a year of of research with a corporate research   
team. But instead she had at first looked for a husband and a family. Gendo still wondered about the luck that had bought  
them together. Or was it destiny? The phrase "opposites attract" readily came to mind. Gendo shook his head at his  
wandering thoughts and resumed his task. At Yui's instigation, Gendo was adjusting the figures for the 2 Evangelion  
units, making them look like they were behind schedule and over budget. It was Yui's plan that this would force Seele  
to increase the funding for Project E. The modifications to both units were expensive, particularly Unit 01's. Although  
no-one but Yui knew exactly what those modifications were, Unit 02's were known to be small but expensive modifications  
to the internal structure and a prototype optical system. In addition, Unit 02 had more compatible operational variants  
compared to the other 2 Units. One of these was the proposed D type equipment for high pressure and temperature use. The  
surplus funds were used partly to fund Yui's personal project although Gendo's knowledge of it was limited to Yui's  
assertion of it being an important aspect in the years to come and that the girl Gendo had seen in the liquid tank was  
the center of the project. He had later found out from Naoko that the liquid was called LCL, but had ignored the majority  
of the technical notes. What had interested him was the fact that it could act as a catalyst to growth and healing.  
  
A vibration in his shirt pocket disturbed his thoughts, the screen indicating a call from security, and Gendo   
immediately answered.  
"Director Ikari, we have located evidence of a successful data extraction from the Supercrays. The identity of the hacker  
has been found. The individual is a young hacker but we believe he had motivation from a Mr Ryushi Ayanami. What are your  
orders?"  
"Maintain surveillance on those two and bring 2 security agents, I shall take care of this personally."  
  
-Ryushi Ayanami... One of my few true high school friends... I wish this did not have to be.- Gendo sighed and strode   
out of his office towards the garage. En route he passed the security armoury and picked out a silenced handgun and 2 spare  
clips. The director of Project E was no stranger to guns, having done army training before second impact. Gendo finally  
arrived at the garage and took a moment to admire his car. One of the few Lexus cars left in the world, it looked like it  
was trembling, ready to go, in glossy black paint. As the requested security agents boarded their own non-descript sedan  
and followed Gendo to where the sureillance team was watching the spies.  
  
"Any developments?"  
"No sir, the subjects are still in the apartment. We've confirmed that only 5 other people live in the building and none  
of them are due to return until 7:30pm, sir."  
Gendo looked at his watch. It was only 3:20pm. -Excellent we can conduct this quietly-  
"Cease observation, do not enter the building, stand guard at the entrances. These two will come with me." Gendo ordered,  
indicating for two of the security agents to accompany him.  
  
Once inside the building, the two agents flanked Gendo, moving along the wall with their guns raised. Gendo walked clear  
down the middle of the halls until he reached the elevator. Confused, the two agents sprinted up the stairs, wary of  
sabotage on the elevator. Gendo got in and pressed the button for level 4. Once the doors opened, the two agents resumed  
their flanking position, slightly puffed. When the reached the apartment the spies were supposedly in, the two agents  
prepared to kick the door down, but before they were ready, Gendo reached down and turned the door knob, opening the door.  
"Stay and guard the door. You are not to enter under any circumstances, understood?" Gendo said, going through the  
doorway before the agents had time to reply.  
  
Once inside, Gendo heard a familiar voice, a voice he had not heard for over 4 years.  
"Still as cold and ruthless as ever eh Gendo? I'm honoured that the Director of Project E came to personally deal with me."  
Gendo turned towards the voice and saw a recording device and a nervous looking teenager. Gendo stared at him.  
The teenager stayed quiet, more out of fear than of the instructions he had received from Mr Ayanami. He hadn't known what   
he was getting into when the Ayanami guy had hired him to crack into the security of some computer system. The kid had known  
it would be illegal but he was terrified now that it seemed that he had hacked into a government project. He was silently  
praying to god that he would never do anything bad again if he survived this.  
"I have looked into the files that this young man procured for me. This Project E, it is nothing but a grab for power by   
those that sponsor you. But you are a little late to catch me here in the apartment" the recording continued.  
Gendo took his gun out and aimed it at the tape recorder and blew it apart with 3 shots. He then turned toward the  
teenager and aimed the gun at his head.  
"Tell me where he is."  
"Oh god!! I don't want to die!!! Please don't kill me!!! He's on his way to another apartment block 5 km away from here,   
city building 382-14. For the love of God don't kill me, I don't want to die!!!" The teenager shrieked in terror.  
"All things that are born die, I will simply hasten the process." Gendo said as he shot the boy in the head.  
"Clean up this area, I want every single storage medium seized and every possible hiding place searched." Gendo ordered into  
his mobile to the surveillance team.  
"Yes sir."  
"You two will accompany me to the site." Gendo ordered as he came out of the apartment.  
"But sir, should we not wait for backup?"  
"It seems you are less efficient at your job than is required, perhaps another candidate can be given a chance at your   
position?" Gendo said without turning to face the agent.  
"No sir, I understand sir" said the security agent as he turned to go with his partner to their vehicle.  
  
As the vehicles stopped at the governemnt high density housing block, Gendo thought about how to deal with Ryushi. Gendo   
had recognised the number of the apartment block happened to be the number of days he had spent in police custody through   
his life and the number of times he had been arrested together with Ryushi in his younger days. Gendo had been much the same  
he was now, hated wherever he went, often precipitating a brawl, even a full blown riot once. The police had been unnerved   
by his uncrackable facial expression when he was hauled to lockup and consequently treated him quite badly to cover their   
nervousness. Gendo realised this was a message emphasising how close Ryushi was to him, in spirit and temperament.  
Gendo was snapped out of his thoughts as 2 bursts of gunfire raked the agents car behind him. Before he could take his gun  
out of his coat to return fire, he saw a gun muzzle pointed at him, held by none other than Ryushi Ayanami. He had changed  
little since Gendo had last seen him. His face was a little more wrinkled, but the fire in his pale emerald eyes were the same as   
they had been 5 years ago.  
  
"I see that the teenager spilled the beans. Not that I was really expecting him to be able to keep his mouth shut when his  
life was at stake." Ryushi said while keeping the gun trained on Gendo.  
"When threatened man will either submit or lash out. He chose to submit and provided the information I required."  
"Perhaps, but you are still quite ruthless, since I took the liberty of attaching a small trnsmitting device on the boy.  
You always did go for brute force over subtleness in the short term." Ryushi replied, shaking his head.  
"At heart we are no less ruthless than the piranha or the saltwater crocodile. You are of the same mould as me, it is   
unfortunate that you chose to oppose me." Gendo stated coolly.  
"Perhaps we are, but I chose to live in a world with people rather a single collective organism. Mankind is not prepared to  
pay the price for continued evolution." Ryushi retorted  
"That is why Seele have generously decided to bear the guilt and financial cost of deciding for humanity."  
"Damn it Gendo!!! You know which cost I mean!!" Ryushi dropped the gun a few inches so that it pointed at Gendo's feet.  
It was all the opening Gendo needed, lashing out with his left hand and batting the gun's muzzle up as it fired uselessly  
into the ceilng and bringing his own gun in line with Ryushi's torso.  
"You always were a little bit faster than me, Gendo" Ryushi said ruefully.  
"Ryushi, you are mistaken, we are on the same side. I do not wish to annihilate individualism for evolution. I regret having  
to kill you so I can demonstrate the ruthlessness that Seele wants, allowing me insinuate myself further with Seele.   
I am... sorry, Ryushi." Gendo said in a low voice as he shot Ryushi in the chest.  
  
Coughing blood, Ryushi crumbled to the dirty apartment floor. As his lifeblood drained out of the wound, he smiled eerily  
and breathed his last words.  
"Don't forget what is at stake, you do not need to be sorry..." Ryushi choked out before his head flopped, blood dribbling   
out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
A week Later  
  
The funeral for Ryushi Ayanami was held at noon. Gendo and Yui were the only ones in attendence. As the remains of Gendo's  
friend were lowered into a final resting place, Gendo grieved for his friend and respected his sacrifice. Seele's faith  
in hime had increased, enough that they revealed more of the details on the Dead Sea scrolls. The official cause of death  
was listed as heart failure but Yui had somehow found out the truth. Gendo sorely wished to honour his friend's sacrifice  
but lacked any idea on how to do so other than to succeed. It was Yui that suggested that the girl at the center of her   
project be given the surname of Ayanami to honour Ryushi when and if Yui's plan succeeded. But she also suggested he  
destroy all the pictures he had of Ryushi, saying it would distract him from his tasks, and that what he kept in his  
heart were the most important.  
-Sleep well my friend, let us hope that when we meet next, it will not be as parts of a sea of LCL.-  
Gendo took one last look at Ryushi's grave, then moved to board the helicopter that would ferry him back to the research   
facility, and the copies of the Dead Sea scrolls.  
  
  
  
  
OK, I wrote this due to the intense urge to have Gendo kill in cold blood. I didn't describe Ryushi because I find it too  
difficult to picture him. I would appreciate any criticism and reviews. The next chapter is planned to be the last one, but  
I might get an idea to extend it with. BUT I NEED FEEDBACK!!! 


	6. Naoko strikes

  
The year 2004, 2 weeks before the first live test of the pilot-eva interface system. Late October.  
  
"Dr Akagi you're presence is requested in eva cage 3, Dr Akagi your presence is requested  
in eva cage 3." A droning monologue voice called over the PA system, interrupting Naoko's  
thoughts.  
  
-Damnit what does the supposed head researcher of Project E want now- thought Naoko bitterly.  
Her hatred of Yui Ikari was well known but the extent of it was not. While many of the tech  
staff and other researchers thought it was a simple case of being resentful at a person better  
off than her that would eventually pass, Naoko's hatred ran much deeper. While the reason for  
her hatred was consistent with the general consensus, Naoko took it much too seriously. No one  
had any idea what she was willing to do to clear Yui from the scene.  
  
As Dr Akagi entered the eva cage, she noticed that the Eva inhabiting it was not the expected  
Unit 01, but Unit 00. Angry and confused she stormed up to Yui.  
"What on earth are you doing to Unit 00? It's my responsibility and my project." Naoko yelled.  
"Naoko, I had no choice, as of now Unit 00 is under my supervision. You've been caught siphoning  
funds from the maintenance of Unit 00 and now it is nearly crippled." Yui said calmly.  
"What are you talking about? I simply shifted the remaining funds from the construction of Unit 00  
into my Magi project." Naoko said in an evasive voice.  
"Don't look at me, I'm simply taking over. Gendo was suspicious of the high level of maintenance   
you claimed was being performed on Unit 00. After he asked me to do an inspection, he found out the  
truth. And also you forget you claimed that Unit 00 ran under the budget with no problems, to the   
committee, but you were reprimanded for deceiving them after I ran an inspection and found that   
Unit 00 was substandard, and filled with design deviations that could have mean that the first time   
it is activated, it will be unpredictable and likely to malfunction or go insane." Yui said as she   
ticked off each statement on her fingers  
"Oh, so we weren't allowed to deviate from your precious parameters were we, for the sake of economy?"  
Naoko said in a heavily sarcastic voice.  
"Yes, you were, except when human lives are at stake. Even you could imagine what havoc an out of  
control Eva could do. In addition you know fully well how much time and money has gone into each of   
the Evas, I doubt the committee will be impressed with your cost cutting if the Eva destroys itself   
and some very expensive equipment and facilities." Yui retorted  
Naoko turned away, furious that her second diversion of funds had been found. She had been spending  
the money on running more tests on her proposed processor and memory systems for the Magi system.  
Often the experiments resulted in melted circuits, corrupted media and burnt bio-components, very   
expensive yet unnecessary experiments, since she wanted to run the experiments with every single lttle   
change she did, which was daily. She would be literally burning $4 million dollars a day if she had   
her way. Unfortunately for her, the budget assigned to her project was only $10 million a month.  
  
While this in itself is a annoyance almost every researcher is subjected to, Naoko was furious because  
Yui ran daily tests on the Eva's components and upgraded them about once a month. She controlled a   
budget of approximately $8 billion dollars a year. This is obviously due to Yui's position as head  
researcher, a position Naoko wanted to usurp to divert more of it towards her Magi project.  
  
While Naoko was scheming and plotting, Yui was busily going over Unit 00's components with 2 dozen  
other researchers and technicians. The list of defects and missing components was huge, over 3000  
components were either substandard or plain missing, including the unit's armour/bindings. While   
Unit 02 had 5120 mm of advanced titanium alloy armour and Unit 01 had 6480mm, Unit 00 had a staggering  
7000mm of medium grade titanium armour plate. Yui shook her head as she mentally calculated how much  
agility Unit 00 would lose due to this heavy, low grade armour, which just met the durability criteria  
Yui had set out for the project. Yui frowned and decided Naoko believed the A.T. field to be   
inpenetrable, and that the Eva would be used against conventional forces. While the armour on Unit 00  
would easily handle anything that an army could throw at it, short of a N2 explosive device, it   
wouldn't be able to dodge the more powerful attacks of an angel. The Dead Sea scrolls included some  
rudimentary clues as to each angel's powers, which all suggested the metal alloys currently available  
wouldn't stop their attacks for long, especially their projectile and beam weapons which could be   
avoided with enough agility. It was also noted that many would be best engaged in close range, which  
would also require strong armour, for defence and attack. In addition The amount and quality of armour  
on Units 01 and 02 were directly related to the possibility of it going beserk and the angel in its  
soul taking control. Unit 00 currently had no soul and neither did any of the other two Units, but  
Yui had calculated that they would develop them after the first activation trial. She sighed and  
continued to make a list of corrections, mostly just replacing the cheaper, substandard parts with  
parts that met Yui's criteria. -It's going to take at least a month to personaly correct the bio  
components and "upgrade" certain components- Yui knew that many of the angels could not be taken out  
with giant rifles and had already added a bio component that allowed the Eva to project its A.T. field  
like a blade. She was waiting until she could get access to Unit 02 to add the same component.   
  
But Naoko knew that there was one critical part that wouldn't seem to be substandard, a part she had  
deliberately sabotaged. Yui had participated in the development of every component in the Eva, except  
the pilot-eva interface and Eva entry plug. These were in Naoko's area of expertise and hence she had  
developed them without Yui seeing the plans. Naoko had deliberately neglected to add the power cable  
to the synchronisation buffer Yui had requested. This part would prevent a Sync ratio of over 100% from  
occuring. Naoko had heard Yui say that a sync ratio any higher could result in the mental  
contamination of the pilot. And Yui was to act as the pilot in the first trial of the system in 2   
weeks time... With the 2nd trial on Unit 02 due 3 months after. Naoko knew the loss of Yui would spark  
a furious bug test that would find nothing because the lack of the power cable would be found as a   
manufacturing error. Naoko smiled -Soon.... the resources of the committee will be at my disposal.-  
  
Meanwhile in the refurbished lab where Rei lived, Shinji was a very happy boy, he had just managed to  
"borrow" Rei's toy blocks while she was sleeping and was happily playing with them when he felt a light  
hold on his neck. On a pressure point, although Shinji didn't know this.  
"Why did you take my blocks?" Rei's calm coice sounded from behind him.  
"You were sleeping." Shinji replied.  
"That is not a sufficiently valid reason to take my blocks for you own use."  
"But mom says I should share, so you should share too."  
"I do not know what sharing means."  
"ummm, its when you let someone else use some of your stuff."  
"I see, I will share my blocks with you." Rei said as she let go of Shinji's neck, sat herself down and  
took two thirds of the blocks to use for herself, leaving Shinji with the rest. Shinji just grinned at   
Rei, happy that he got at least some of them.  
  
Test Day  
  
Yui was feeling giddy. The day had arrived, the first time a human would control an Eva. Yui sobered when  
she remembered that Seele wouldn't hesitate to dispose of her if they thought she would foil their plans  
in anyway, regardless of her briliance. She planned to become the soul of Unit 01 after she had modified  
the Evas to be more independent than Seele wanted. Kyoko was planning to do a similar thing, ever since  
they had found that only those pregnant during second impact or born within a year of it could interface  
with an Evangelion. The two women assumed that since so few children had been born in that period and that  
by the approximate time the Dead Sea Scrolls had predicted the Angels would begin to arrive, they would be  
teenagers with better reflexes than those who had been pregnant. Naturally this meant that Shinji and Asuka  
would be candidates for Eva piloting due to their mothers. Both parents wanted to be there to take care of  
them if it happened and the best place to do that would be as the Eva's soul, secretly aiding them and also  
being in the perfect position to avert or guide 3rd impact. Rei would have the ability to pilot any of the  
current 3 evas unless the soul within actively resisted.  
"The test of the Eva-pilot interface will begin in t-minus 3 mins, will Dr Ikari please report to Eva cage 2."  
Yui was finished changing into a prototype plug suit and walked to the Eva cage. She took a quick look at  
the observation deck and it's occupants. She heard the conversation regarding Shinji's presence on the  
observation deck and told them she had let him in to see what a bright future was ahead of him. As she climbed  
into the Entry plug she saw Naoko with a smirk on her face. Disturbed, she waited for the Entry plug's hatch  
to close and the plug filled with LCL. She heard the announcement of the beginning of the test and then heard   
no more as her body dissolved into the LCL.  
  
"Sync ratio is over 400%!!!!!"  
"YUI!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!"  
A satisfied smirk appeared on Naoko's face that was wiped off as Unit 01's hand broke free of the restraints  
and began to draw back for a punch before the shocked Naoko managed to cut the power. With the internal   
batteries not yet installed, the Eva stopped immediately and the arm slumped down to Unit 01's side. Gendo  
saw this through his tears and realised it was a sign from Yui... He swore revenge as soon as Naoko became....  
disposable...  
  
3 hours after the accident  
  
Shinji was still crying, looking for his mother. Rei was also silently crying inside. Yui had been her mother  
too. While Shinji had little idea as to what had happened to Yui, Rei however had understood the research tech's  
attempt to explain what had happened. It also helped that Yui had taught her as much as she had been able about  
the operation of the Evas. She had an inkling on what had gone wrong, and that the Dr Akagi she had heard about  
was likely to be responsible. Rei knew of the concept of revenge and she decided to wait for the opportunity to  
use the concept. Gendo had disappeared after the accident and no-one had been able to locate him...  
  
  
3 months later  
  
"The synch ratio is increasing!!! 140% 200%!!!"  
"Disconnect the nerve impulses, cut power to the Eva!!"  
"Links cut, power cut, the pilot hasn't dissolved but we read massive mind contamination."  
"Momma? Are you ok?" a small red-headed girl cried out.  
"Your not my daughter, you are holding her, please let her down before she gets hurt" Kyoko said as she emerged   
from the entry plug, pointing at the doll Asuka was carrying.  
  
Naoko's revenge was complete, Rei had disappeared and Shinji was sent, still crying, to live with his uncle.  
Gendo still lead the Gehirn branch but came to be despised for his icy demeanor and utter ruthlessness.  
  
The Beginning of the end.  
  
  
Well it's finished. At least that's the plan. I might eventually do a fic in the years between this and the first  
episode. Pls review and C&C this fic. And give me some flames if you wish, it is still cold where I live. I'm  
thinking of adding an epilogue with Yui's thoughts from within Unit 01. 


End file.
